Rasbaer Spells
The gnomes of Rasbaer are known for their mastery of illusion and trickery when it comes to magic, but also innovative uses to enhance their already excellent skills in alchemy and bonds with animals. '0-Level Wizard/Sorcerer Spells' ''Spell Compendium: Caltrops: Creates caltrops in 5-ft.-by-5-ft. square, + 5-ft. square/2 levels beyond 1st (max 5) Silent Portal: Negates sound from door or window. Stick:Glues an object weighing 5 pounds or less to another object. '''1st-Level Wizard/Sorcerer Spells' 'Advanced Race Guide:' Alchemical Tinkering: transfer one alchemical substance for another. Mudball: launch a ball of mud at an opponents face. Recharge Innate Magic: reuse your innate magical abilities. Stone Shield: create a stone barrier between you and an attack. Touch of Combustion: cause touched target to burst into flames. Ultimate Magic: Bungle: Target takes a –20 penalty on its next attack roll or check. Delusional Pride: Target is penalized on attacks and checks but gains bonus against charms and compulsions. Shadow Weapon: Create a quasi-real masterwork weapon. Snapdragon Fireworks: Create 1 dragon firework/level. Vocal Alteration: Disguise target's voice. Ultimate Combat: Illusion of Calm: You appear to be standing still, even when you take some actions. Jury-Rig: Removes the broken condition from the targeted object. ''Spell Compendium: Ironguts: Subject gains +5 bonus on saving throws against poison. Benign Transposition: Two willing subjects switch places. Buzzing Bee:Bee gives subject –10 penalty on Move Silently and hinders Concentration checks. Golem Strike: You can sneak attack constructs for 1 round. Instant Locksmith:Make Disable Device or Open Lock check at +2 as free action. Spontaneous Search: Instantly Search area as if having taken 10. Distract Assailant:One creature is flat-footed for 1 round. Inhibit: Subject delays until next round. Shock and Awe: Flat-footed creatures get –10 on initiative. Thunderhead: Small lightning bolts deal 1 damage/round. Dead End:Removes spoor of one creature/level. Net of Shadows:Ordinary shadows that provide concealment to all in the area. Serene Visage: Gain insight bonus on Bluff checks equal to half your level. Cheat: Caster rerolls when determining the success of a game of chance. Fist of Stone: Gain +6 Str and natural slam attack. Horrible Taste:Touched creature or object nauseates biting or swallowing foes. Ray of Clumsiness:Victim takes 1d6 Dexterity penalty +1/2 levels. Remove Scent:Hides touched creature’s scent. Slide:Move subject 5 feet. '2nd-Level Wizard/Sorcerer Spells' 'Advanced Race Guide: Bestow Insight: target gains a +2 insight bonus to one skill. Death from Below: grant an AC against larger opponents. Escaping Ward: grant extra manoeuvrability to avoid attacks from larger foes. Jitterbugs: cause target to believe it is covered in crawling bugs. '''Ultimate Magic: Badger's Ferocity: Weapons are keen while you concentrate. Disguise Other: As disguise self, but affects you or another. Miserable Pity: Opponents cannot attack a pathetic creature. Oppressive Boredom: Target loses its next action. Ultimate Combat: Animal Aspect: You gain some of the beneficial qualities of an animal. Ant Haul, Communal: As ant haul, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. ''Spell Compendium: Baleful Transposition:Two subjects switch places. Cloud of Bewilderment:Generates a nauseating 10-ft. cube. Chain of Eyes:See through other creatures’ eyes. Entice Gift:Subject gives caster what it’s holding. Force Ladder F: Creates an immobile ladder of force. Frost Breath: Icy breath deals 1d4 damage/2 levels. Rainbow Beam F:Ray dazzles and deals 1d12 damage/3 levels of random type. Veil of Shadow: Darkness grants you concealment. Bladeweave:Your melee attack dazes your opponent. Delusions of Grandeur: Subject thinks it is better than it is. Reflective Disguise: Viewers see you as their own species and gender. Shadow Mask:Grants +4 on saves against light spells, protection from gaze attacks. Shadow Radiance:Area filled with intense light that grows brighter. Shadow Spray: Deals 4 points of Str damage and dazes. Wall of Gloom:Shadow barrier obscures vision. Earthbind:Subject creature can’t fly. Earthen Grasp: Arm made of earth and soil grapples foes. Quick Potion:Creates a potion that must be used within 1 hour/level. Razorfangs:Your bite or claw attack threatens a critical hit on a 19 or 20. Scale Weakening:Subject’s natural armour weakens. Slide, Greater:Move subject 20 feet. '3rd-Level Wizard/Sorcerer Spells' 'Advanced Race Guide: Fearsome Duplicate: create a larger more menacing version of yourself. Minor Dream: transmit a short message in dream form (ras). '''Ultimate Magic: Anthropomorphic Animal: Animal becomes bipedal. Burrow: Target gains a burrow speed of 15. Distracting Cacophony: Noise makes it difficult to cast. ''Spell Compendium: '4th-Level Wizard/Sorcerer Spells' 'Advanced Race Guide: Absorbing Inhalation: inhale dangerous gasses and use them later. Earth Glide: pass through earth and stone with ease. Minor Phantom Object: create a minor semi-real object. '''Ultimate Magic: Familiar Melding: Possess your familiar. Symbol of Revelation: Triggered symbol reveals illusions. Vermin Shape I: Take the form and some of the powers of a Small or Medium vermin. ''Spell Compendium: '5th-Level Wizard/Sorcerer Spells' 'Advanced Race Guide: Major Phantom Object: create a semi-real object. Village Veil: make a large area seem worthless and destroyed. '''Ultimate Magic: Conjure Black Pudding: Summon a black pudding. ''Spell Compendium: '6th-Level Wizard/Sorcerer Spells' 'Ultimate Magic: Conjure Black Pudding: Summon a black pudding. Spell Compendium: '''7th Level Wizard/Sorcerer Spells ''Spell Compendium: '8th-Level Wizard/Sorcerer Spells' Spell Compendium: '9th-Level Wizard/Sorcerer Spells' '''Ultimate Magic:' Wooden Phalanx: Creates 1d4+2 temporary wood golems to fight for you. ''Spell Compendium:''